<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dreams by lucidnightmares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678561">dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares'>lucidnightmares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dead People, Death, Dreams, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucid Dreaming, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt, Talking To Dead People, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, generally depressing, self blaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami sometimes dreams about Mondo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oowada Mondo &amp; Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dream always starts off in a place Togami can never recognize. It’s always either freezing cold or scalding hot, typically causing the affluent progeny to shiver and roll his eyes at the temperature. </p>
<p>Mondo never shows up right away, it always being a few moments of Togami standing in the corner, drinking out of a cup he has never used, wearing a suit and tie and sneakers he's never worn, in his 16 year old body, and it almost never clicks in his head at first that awake, he’s 25 years old now. He’s always that snarky, narcissistic, apathetic kid with glasses again, who runs around insulting people and calling them ‘commoners’ and ‘imbeciles’, always saying that they’re below him, with some sort of internal self hatred behind his growl, one he never plotted to reveal, at least not back then. </p>
<p>When the biker finally does arrive, he always looks much more fancier than he would probably ever dress. The blonde teenager never offers him a compliment, but rather a snide remark about how he didn’t expect someone of his status to dress so formally for an event like this (which, Togami can never remember what the event is once he’s woken up), baring his teeth and sending Mondo a deafening glare. All he ever gets in return is a chuckle, one filled with obvious irritation. They usually make small talk until the lucid part kicks in, and he remembers that the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader is dead, and now he’s an adult with a boyfriend who works at the Future Foundation.</p>
<p> He never remembers the questions Mondo asks, or how he speaks, or what he even talks about at all. All he can remember is the way the other ultimate seems to speak with such fascination, that the affluent progeny never got to see when the other was still alive. He always snarls out a reply, despite feeling genuine, actual happiness upon seeing him again. </p>
<p>“Hey,” The biker always begins, his tone light. “You take care of yourself, got it?”</p>
<p> “You tell me this every time.” ]</p>
<p>“Hey, just lookin out for a pal. Just ‘cause I’m dead doesn’t mean I can’t help my buds.”</p>
<p><em> “I’m not your ‘bud’. I got you murdered, brutally. I should have taken the blame. You should have survived, not me. I caused your death. Monokuma may have murdered you, but I helped.”</em> He always wants to say. </p>
<p>All that ever comes out is “I’m not your ‘bud’.”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>